


The Windows to the Soul [ART]

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Bant Eerin/Reeft, Fanart, Fantasy AU, M/M, Star Wars Big Bang 2020, fairytale inspired, stained glass window art, swbb2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Fanart for the gorgeous story The Huntsman and the Healer by Litra.  It's a wonderful fairy-tale esque AU and I tried to capture the essence of the story with three scenes in stained glass.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	The Windows to the Soul [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The huntsman and the healer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989258) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



The First Window: The Court of the Queen; The River of Jewels

The second window: The Call to the Hunt; The Wolf Rides Forth

The third window: Triumphant Return; Home is where the Heart Lives


End file.
